deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwenpool vs Spider-Gwen
Gwenpool vs Spider-Gwen is a what if Death Battle, and QuasimodoBellringer's sixth episode of his first season. Description Two alternate universe versions of Gwen Stacy face-off, to decide which one is the better butt-kicker. Will the assassin for hire Gwenpool win, or will Spider-Gwen save the day? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to heroes there is often their significant other.... Boomstick: From Lois Lane to Mary Jane Watson, heroes have constantly saved the lives of those they love. Wiz: But one instance........ Boomstick: When Spider-Man was fighting the Green Goblin, Gwen Stacy was thrown off a bridge, and as Spidey tried to save her, he accidentally snapped her neck upon catching her. Wiz: The Night Gwen Stacy Died, is one of the most iconic moments in the history comics, and has remained as one of Spidey's most well known, and most heartbreaking experiences. Boomstick: Luckily due to the multi-verse nature of comics, other universes managed to retain their versions of Gwen. However...not all of them are the same. Wiz: Gwenpool, who believes herself to have been transported into a fictional world... Boomstick: ....and Spider-Gwen, who obtained the spider powers instead of Peter. Wiz: Both have received their own comic series due to popular demand. But just which alternate Gwen Stacy is superior? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: ...and it is our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find who would win a Death Battle. Gwenpool Wiz: Imagine yourself thrown into a fictional world you once read about. What exactly would you do? Would you know try and hang out with the heroes you look up to? Would you try and make your fan-fiction dreams come true? Boomstick: Or, since it's a fictional world would you just go kill people knowing that the writer will just bring them back? In that case, you might be like Gwenpool. Wiz: Hailing from our reality, Gwen Poole....yes that's her name, even though she is clearly an alternate Gwen Stacy, one day woke up and found herself in the Marvel Universe. Boomstick: Not wanting to be written off as "an extra" she went and got herself a costume made. Though the tailor misread the name as "Gwenpool" and made her a pink and white female version of Deadpool's costume. Deadpool: Oh great, first this bitch steals Spidey's spotlight and now she's after mine?!?! Boomstick: H...how did you get in?!?!?! Deadpool: Oh, I was just passing through when you mentioned this chick stealing my look....though I have always wanted an apprentice...Ah screw it. I'll forgive her for jacking my costume, and take her under my wing! Wiz: Get out of here, Wade! Deadpool: Alright. See ya, gotta go meet my...secret admirer! Boomstick: Wow, he's weird. Wiz: Tell me about it. Boomstick: After being a freelance mercenary for a bit, and doing a few jobs for HYDRA. She got the attention of MODOK's new organization called.....MODOK! Wow...he really just named it after himself? Wiz: Having reformed, MODOK opened his organization; the Mercenary Organization Dedicated Only to Killing, to kill bad guys. Boomstick: However Gwen took credit for an agent's kill and then killed him, and next thing she knew she was hired as MODOK's right hand man..er...woman. Then again, if you manage to kill an agency's #1 worker chances are you are probobly better than them anyway. Wiz: Gwenpool has trained in the use of swords, guns, hammers, and explosives. Boomstick: She is also has olympic level strength and agility, as well as access to the infamous "hammerspace" Wiz: During her time as a mercenary, she has killed quite a few people, and has proven herself to be stealthy enough to steal from the likes of Black Cat. Boomstick: Also, due to being from our world, she knows all about Marvel's various heroes, as seen when she just saw that girl version Thor and instantly knew it was Jane Foster. Wiz: She is able to survive electrocution from Mjolnir, showing she has insulative ability, and her closest friend is Howard the Duck. Boomstick: She also has a Motorcycle used for transportation, that has a built in Machine Gun. Damn it! How did she get some kind of Mario Kart-style bike yet I can't even make my Boomstick Mobile. Wiz: However, there are a lot of things holding her back, most notably...she has no powers. Boomstick: Yeah, no Deadpool-like healing, no enhances sense, no teleporting. Which is why her greatest strength is also her biggest weakness. Wiz: While her extensive knowledge on the heroes and villains of the Marvel universe is impressive, ESPECIALLY knowing nearly everyone's strengths and weaknesses, she is under the impression that everything around her is fictional, and in her own words "a made up world, ruled by storytelling devices and troupes". Boomstick: This makes her believe she can not actually be hurt at all due to the fictitious world she believes herself to be in. It also makes her think her actions have no consequences...such as when she stole and sold a virus that could kill all human life to HYDRA. There is also the detail of how all her skills with weapons were learned by watching Youtube videos. Wiz: However, even without powers, Gwenpool's extensive knowledge on Marvel's heroes and villains makes her a true threat to quite a few residents of the Marvel Universe. (Gwenpool: I'm not a hero, I'm a henchman!'') Spider-Gwen Wiz: What if Peter Parker had never been bitten by that Radioactive Spider? What would have happened then? Would it have simply just crawled away, or would it have bitten someone else instead. '''Boomstick: For years, Marvel has told many One-Off "What If" stories, featuring others getting the Spider Powers, including Flash Thompson and even Betty Brant! Wiz: However, recently a new universe was brought forth. One with a new Spider-Woman, and a long time runner in the lore of Spider-Man finally got her big break! Boomstick: Gwen Stacy, Peter's first love interest, who had recently exploded in popularity due to the recent movies, was bitten by the spider instead of Peter, and DAMN is that costume awesome. Wiz: After the Peter of her world found out about Gwen's powers, he injected himself with Lizard DNA, to try and make himself 'special' like her. Boomstick: However, this backfired as he became The Lizard! After his ensuing battle with Spider-Woman..her in-universe name, or, Spider-Gwen as we know her discovered the truth, but was unable to save Peter's life. Wiz: Now labeled as public enemy number one, due to her supposed murder of Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy vows to fight crime, and not let's Peter's death be meaningless! Boomstick: ...and not just that, but she was also recruited into the Spider-Army! Wiz: Ah yes, the Spider-Army! A multiversal team of various spider-powered heroes from across Marvel's multiverse, including this particular version of Gwen Stacy, who actually made her first appearance in said comic plot-line. Boomstick: Fighting alongside other various Spider-Men and Spider-Women; such as the likes of Miles Morales, Spider-Ham, and the main timeline version of Peter Parker himself...and a few hundred other versions that are trash compared to these four. Together they stopped the Inheritors, who sought to eliminate all the Spiders in the multi-verse. Wiz: She then returned to her home dimension to continue her career as a superheroine, stopping her universe' counterparts of various foes such as Vulture, and returned to her role as a drummer in a rock band led by her universe's Mary Jane Watson. Boomstick: She has twin webshooters on her wrists, created by her world's Janet van Dyne. She's also an expert detective, and a brilliant analyzer. Wiz: With her web shooters, Gwen is capable of creating fluids of webbing to swing around through the city and trap enemies. This substance is also harder than steel, and if they are as strong as Peter's, they can even restrain people like Hulk. Boomstick: She can lift up to 10 tons, and also has enhanced speed, endurance, and agility. Just like Spider-Man himself, she can cling to walls and has a perfect equilibrium, allowing her to be able to easily balance her self on top of nearly any object. Wiz: However she does have a few major weaknesses. She has yet to learn Peter's signature "Way of the Spider" fighting style, and her hand-to-hand fighting is actually just her copying what she saw in kung fu movies. Boomstick: Just like you Wiz..... Wiz: Yeh....HEY! Boomstick: Her Spidey Sense is also not as reliable as Peter's and sometimes, it simple just does not activate. Wiz: She is also known to sometimes follow police protocol TOO much, mostly due to her dad being the chief of police. Boomstick: However, one must never forget; Spider-Gwen is sick with the burns, and bad with the puns! (''Spider-Gwen: You came looking for me?! Well here I am! And I'm not afraid of you!) Fight (Scene - New York - Time Square) An explosion at the bank goes off as Gwenpool is chasing down Vulture, to eliminate him. Firing her gun, she shot his flight pack causing him to come crashing down. Moments later, as he got up, Vulture found Gwenpool hold a gun up to his forehead. '''Gwenpool': Bye-bye, birdy! Just then a web came in and pulled the gun away. Gwenpool: Huh? She looked up and saw Spider-Gwen clinging to the wall. Throwing the gun she had taken away from Gwenpool, she jumped down. Spider-Gwen: Hey! What are you doing? I know he's a bad guy, but you can't just kill him! Gwenpool: Oh lighten up Gwen! I know your dad's the chief of police, but still. Wouldn't it be more interesting to just kill these criminals? Spider-Gwen: No! Even they are entitled to life....wait....WHAT DID YOU SAY!?! Spider-Gwen stepped back, shocked that this psycho in pink and white knew her identity. Gwenpool: Oh nothing. How about I kill you too! After all, the writers will just bring you back anyway. No way a character as popular as you would stay dead! Haha! Spider-Gwen: What, do you mean 'writers'? Do you think this is some kind of comic book or something? Gwenpool: Of course it is! Your all just fictional, so killing you really has no consequences. Gwenpool laughed, as Spider-Gwen looked at her in confusion. Gwenpool then drew her swords, decapitated Vulture, and charged forward at Spider-Gwen. '''''FIGHT! Gwenpool swung her swords, and Spider-Gwen dodged. She swept-kick Gwenpool, knocking her to the ground. Spider-Gwen picked her up and threw her. Using a web, she pulled Gwenpool back to her, and punched her in the gut. Slicing the webs with her sword, Gwenpool freed herself and jumped back. Pulling out a mallet, she charged forward, and with a swing knocked Spider-Gwen into the air, and as she fell, she swung again knocking her into the wall. Spider-Gwen managed to recover, and grab onto the wall. Firing a webline, she grabbed Gwenpool and threw her. Noticing her gun on the ground, Gwenpool, picked them up and fired. Alerted to the bullet's by her Spider Sense Spider-Gwen, jumped from the wall, and with a web shot clogged the barrel of the gun. Gwenpool: Oh, yeah. That silly Spider Sense. Forgot about that. Well, your's is not all that reliable! You can't dodge forever. Gwenpool giggled to her self, as she pulled out her mallet again, and charged. Spider-Gwen picked up a nearby car, and used it as a shield. Spider-Gwen: Damn it! She knows about the infrequency of my enhanced sense. As she thought, Gwenpool quickly smashed her way through the car with her mallet, and began to spin with her mallet, hitting Spider-Gwen repeatedly. Spider-Gwen managed to grab the mallet and pull it out of her hands, and throw it to the side. She grabbed Gwenpool and threw her through a wall, and tried to catch her breath, when she heard an engine start to rev up. Out of the hole caused by Gwenpool being thrown through the wall, a motorcycle came flying with a machine gun on auto fire. Gwenpool: Ha ha! Meet my ride! Gwen's sense failed her as the barrage of bullets shot into her legs and arms. Gwen managed to fire a web and get herself onto a rooftop until she came up with a plan. Gwenpool's motorcycle continued to fire it's machine gun killing a few people, as she drove up the floors of a nearby parking complex, as she reached the top of the complex, she sped up, and as she and her bike went off the roof, she landed on the roof top Spider-Gwen was on, as the gun ran out of bullets. Jumping from the bike, it continued, hurdling toward Spider-Gwen who jumped over it. The bike went over the edge of the roof, falling to the ground and exploding. The two alternate versions of Gwen Stacy glared at one other, and charged at the other, ready to finish this. Spider-Gwen swept kick, Gwenpool, and she got back up. Jumping over Spider-Gwen, Gwenpool pulled out her mallet again. Gwenpool: This was fun! Time to end this! Looking down, Gwenpool noticed she was standing in mid air next to the rooftop. Gwenpool: Oops. She began to fall, and Spider-Gwen rushed to the edge, and fired a webline to stop her from hitting the ground. The webline connected, and as she pulled Gwenpool back to the roof, a sound could be hear. (kkkth) Spider-Gwen sighed as put the assassin down on the roof, and got ready to take her to police custody, when she noticed Gwenpool was not moving, she checked her pulse, and stepped back in horror. Spider-Gwen: No...no...nononononononononononononononono! Not again! KO! Spider-Gwen swung off hoping not to be blamed for a second accidental murder, hoping her dad would understand it was accident and in self defense, while MODOK cried over the loss of his best agent. Results Boomstick: Really....out of ALL the ways she could have died it just HAD to be similar to how the original Gwen died? Wiz: Since Spider-Gwen is heavily against killing after what happened with Peter, she would have only won by Gwenpool killing herself, or by killing Gwenpool by accident, and due to Gwenpool believing there are no consequences for her actions would cause her to do something reckless that would get herself killed...both of those are very likely to happen. Boomstick: Not only that, but Spider-Gwen's powers were more than a match for Gwenpool. Wiz: While Gwenpool did know Spider-Gwen's weaknesses, there were none all that really exploitable aside from the infrequency of the Spider Sense, and even then it's not to helpful, against someone that much stronger. Boomstick: Hey Wiz....if you kill an alternate universe version of yourself....does it count as suicide? Wiz: I...i have no idea. Why do you ask? Boomstick: Because if it does, than Spider-Gwen just kicked her own ass-ASS-IN! Wiz: The winner is Spider-Gwen Do you agree with this? Yes No How do you feel about the way Gwenpool was killed in this fight? It works Something else would work better Who you like Gwen more than MJ? Yes! Gwen Stacy all the way! No. Mary Jane better. Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016